I am NOT a KND traitor!
by Amogirl13
Summary: Vera Palms is only a month into being an official member of Sector W. When a mission gets some unwanted guests, how can some words hurt this young operative? Rated T because I'm paranoid. One-shot
**Hey! I, Amogirl13, do not own and will never own KND or any of it's characters. I solely own Vera and her other OC pals/family.**

 **Just a quick note that this fic is in the point of view of Vera Palms, my oc. She is a new member of Sector W and... well you'll see.**

 **Ok, now to story!**

* * *

There never was a peaceful relationship between me and adults. I found it an impossible task to simply listen to the utterly boring creatures that were my glimpse at my future. How they could talk numbers, jobs and political issues and then tell us that we would only understand the gravity of everything when we grew up. It frustrated me to no end.

The relationship only plummeted after my kidnapping. Father and his children destroyed any possible trust I could've had in adults. I would've gone completely nuts if Harvey hadn't helped me escape. My trust has not yet recovered from these incidents.

Though I avoid adults like the plague, my stationing in KND requires me to interact with teens. Teens aren't nearly as bad as adults but are _so_ much worse than kids. All they want to do is be cool, date and party. Figuring them out is like watching a rainbow monkey show, you can't possibly _not_ understand what they're doing. Most kids think my job breeds traitors, but do these kids realize how many Supreme leaders and the like have betrayed us? Like a ka-gillion of them is how many! I guess you now know I don't take kindly to those who dis my job. Good, remember this for your safety.

Anyway, on to the point of my stupid rant. Kids have got to understand that I don't get on with adults, I get on OK with teens and I am NOT a zero forsaken traitor to KND. Why am I even telling you this? Good Question.

It all started with one of my missions as a Sector W operative...

* * *

"Numbuh 472, why are you always making bets with Harvey?" asks the ever curious Numbuh 83, aka Sonya Thé, from her spot on her pink bed. She is currently hanging upside down, her blonde hair swinging back and forth as she turns to look at me.

I glance up from my rainbow monkey magazine to my female companion. She looked really young like this but she always would considering she is, like me, only 8 years old. After I joined I became the youngest member in the sector, it sucks. Anyway, I turn back to my monkeys before answering her.

"I think it's my way of making sure the idiot does what he's supposed to do. Earthquake's always been far too stubborn for his own good. Also it's a tradition that we kept going with our other buddy from training. And Pinky how many times do I have to tell you to call me Vera? My Codename is for missions only"

'Pinky' blushes a nice pink and starts playing with her bracelets. During my month and a half of staying with Sector W, I made myself as comfy as possible. Such things as giving nicknames (Earthquake - Harvey, Freckles - Paddy, Hatter - Lee, Pinky - Sonya) and making sure my pranks were always perfect (being a stealth officer had it's perks). Though I had taken to being here well, as did Harvey (I practically lived with him anyway), the rest of the group was a harder sell. Paddy is always getting caught in my pranks and thinks I don't like him. Lee never gets my jokes and doesn't really like his nickname. Sonya likes me well enough but isn't used to being around other girls so she is always at a loss with what she should do with me. In all honesty, moving into the sector is rather hard with these teammates and if Harvey wasn't here, I would've left long ago.

"Sorry Vera. I'm still getting used to everything. You came in and really changed this whole sector," she says then realizes how this could be, and was, taken in the wrong way, "Not that the changes are bad, it's just, it takes a while to adjust to having to live with 4 different people instead of only 3. You understand this, right Vera?"

Did I understand? I understood better than she could possibly think. Up to before I joined Sector W, my social interactions were limited to Harvey and our friend Zoey (aka Numbuh 77A - Blizzard). After I joined, I now have what I hope to be like a new family. As I've seen though, I'm the only one that thinks this way about our group. It sucks big time.

"Yeah, I get it Pinky," I tell her while putting down my magazine. She sits up on her bed looking a little guilty. Man, guilt does not suit Sonya in the slightest. Time to change that, "Doesn't change that I'm here though, yeah? So you better get used to it because I ain't leaving before I'm 13 years old and a cruddy teen."

That's when I jump on the bed and proceed to start a tickle war with the girl. We tumble around on the bed, shrieking and laughing. We collapse in a tangle of limbs, panting hard. Eventually, Sonya sits up and smiles at my small frame.

"Is this what girls do when they hang out?"

I blow a loose strand of ivory hair out of my face, "No clue. In case you haven't noticed, I'm exactly the most well-rounded, social girl out there for you to learn about girl time from. Why don't you talk to Numbuh 3 or 5?"

She huffs and crosses her arms, "It's not the same thing, learning from them I mean. Your my girl from our sector and I want us to have the best childhood together!"

"Wow, thanks Pinky. Maybe one day you can meet my other friend."

She looks at me curiously, again, before asking, "What friend?"

"My fri-"

"ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!"

Me and Sonya jump up and run through the tree house to the main-room. Lee, Paddy and Harvey are already there. How they got here so fast, I'll never know. Sonya goes to sit next to Lee so I end up next to Paddy, who is still recovering from his most recent haircut. Harvey begins seconds after I sit down.

"So team as we all know our success rate for missions is good but it can be better. Now that Sector V has lost Numbuh 1, we have a chance of being the best sector in KND," we cheer, then Harvey continues, "That means no mistakes or slip ups. Today's mission is to eliminate the Brussels-sprout **(Spelling?)** factory the adults built on Privacy Peak **(1).** Let's get rid of some Sprouts. KND BATTLE STATIONS!"

We all get up and charge toward the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. We climb on and I put on my seat belt, Paddy is a little bit reckless when driving. The others take their luck with the Scottish-Irish boy. They're all doomed.

* * *

"Ugh... I feel sick."

"I MISSED YOU GROUND!"

"The world is spinning."

"Hey, my driving isn't that bad!"

These are the things my fellow operatives are reduced to by Numbuh 85's, Paddy's, driving. Like I said earlier, He is reckless when driving.

Once everyone is good to stand properly, we begin our mission. It's pretty simple. Go in, set up a few LEMONADEs, get Lee to break a few things, paddy blows something up, and we escape. Ta-da, no more Sprouts!

"Okay, everyone know the plan?" asks Harvey and we all nod, "Good. Remember this is our chance to **be** the best of KND, if anyone messes up they face me. KND BATTLE-STATIONS!"

I immediately make my way to the front door of the factory. My part of the plan is to subdue the teens helping the factory and take Paddy to the security area so he can disable it. Once I reach the front, with Paddy a few feet behind me, I poke my head around the corner to asses the situation. Two teens are guarding the front door, one is a scrawny, pimple faced boy and the other a rather punk rock teen. This should be a snap.

I walk out and immediately the teens are on guard. They point their bowl-tipped spears at me and pimple face so kindly told me exactly what he thought,

"B-Beat it, Kid. T-T-This place i-is for a-adults only."

I put on my calm cool expression and stare the boys down. After a few minutes I hear one gulp. Just as I thought, these teens are the newbies. This'll be fun. I cross my arms and end my staring contet with them.

"If it's adults only then how come you two are here? I mean you two are only teens so you can't be in the know of everything here right?"

Punker scoffs. He rolls his eyes directly at me with annoyance. Evidently this teen has dealt with worse from others. Pimples, on the other hand, seems to have taken quite an offence to my statement.

"H-How can a little b-brat like you s-say stuff like that! W-We are as much a p-part of this as the a-adults! We are even b-being given volunteer hours for t-this," He huffs. Interesting, these two aren't being paid. Alright, I know exactly how to rid of them.

"You two are only earning _volunteer hours_? Well, isn't that a waste of your time and talents? I mean how can two smart, handsome young men such as yourselves be used for such a simple task and not even be _paid_ for your hard work?" The two look at each other then to me again. Punker is the one to ask, "Are you giving of a better offer, kid?"

I've got these two hook, line and sinker. I love when things go my way. I pull two CDs out of my pocket and face the boys again, "If you leave your post now and forget about me, I'll give both of you a limited addition Plain-Jane CD, free of charge."

The teens immediately drop their spears, grab the CDs and are gone from sight before I can even blink. A well earned success. Then, just before I can call Paddy out, someone moans out this death sentence,

"What the crud was that!? She just was friendly with those cruddy teens! She must be a KND traitor!"

I spin around, my eyes little balls of flames, to face who made such a stupid, untrue and completely annoying comment. I was graced with the faces of the remaining Sector V operatives. It is obvious that Numbuh 4 is the one who made the dumb comment now. I glare at all of the sector though and they all take a step back.

"Why in Zero's name are _you_ here?!" I exclaim so loudly that I think my entire team on the other side of the factory heard me. I at least know Paddy heard me because he ran out, weapon ready, and eyes fearful, "What's wrong Vera?"

"Take a look at who's here Freckles," I huff in utter annoyance. Paddy lays his eyes on Sector V and lowers his weapon in confusion, "I don't get it. Sector V is here, so what's the problem Vera?"

I turn my glare to him and see the rest of my new sector out of the corner of my eyes, "The problem, Freckles," I hiss, effectively scaring everyone, "Is that this is a mission for Sector W, not Sector V."

Numbuh 5, the cool member of the sector, decides to try to intervene in our conversation, "We didn't mean any harm girl. Numbuh 5 thought it be fine if we watched you all perform your mission."

My anger is not so easily extinguished. I spin back toward the offending sector and let my thoughts be known.

"I don't think you can say you mean no harm and then have one of your teammates call me a traitor to KND for my job assigned by KND itself. That is so un-cool, it reminds me of when those delightfuls would play with me all those years ago."

The sector looks shocked and hurt. Good. I turn back to my sector who now have a look of understanding on their faces. I look at Harvey and grab my arm for comfort, quickly looking down to hide the tears welling up in my eyes. When I speak again my voice is much softer, "I don't think I can continue this mission. Would it be alright for us to go back to the tree-house?"

I don't see anyone's reaction but eventually Harvey agrees. My sector trudges towards the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., I pause, my head still down. "I am NOT a KND traitor," I whisper into the silence that me and Sector V are trapped in, letting my first of many tears fall. I hurry to catch up to my sector and board the bus.

The only thing that we hear the whole way back is the whir of the engine and my tears hitting my seat of the bus.

* * *

As soon as we land, I run to my room, fall on the bed an cocoon myself in blankets. I'm a complete and utter mess. All I want to do is stay in my room and cry forever. Why do people (Read: Numbuh 4) have to be so careless with their words. Words can hurt a lot, sometimes more than a punch.

20 minutes after I had run out of the launch pad in the tree-house, there's a knock at my door. I slowly get up, taking the blankets with as I answer the door. Sonya is standing in front of, looking a little flustered. I simply leave the door open and go back to my bed. Sonya closes the door after herself and climbs into bed with me. Me, being sad, cuddles closer to the girl who came after me. We sit there together for a long time and eventually she breaks our silence.

"Are you going to be okay?"

I smile grimly and ask, "Can I punch Numbuh 4?"

We stare at each other until Sonya laughs and, since we all laughter is contagious, I start laughing too. We laugh until our stomachs hurt and tears of joy come rolling down our cheeks. I honestly don't know what we find so funny but once we stop laughing, I feel a little better.

"Thanks for coming to check on me Pinky," I tell her, still a little breathless. Sonya sits up and smiles at me brightly, "No problem, I mean what are girlfriends for!"

I will always be thankful for this moment. My small is finally getting bigger, even if only by one person. It's really thrilling!

"Also...," It seems there is more to her visit than girl time, interesting, "The boys are a complete mess! I mean Harvey is pacing back and forth, Paddy is reading his book upside-down while biting his nails and Lee keeps on dropping his yo-yo. At least, that's what they were doing when I left to check on you. They seem to really care about you and consider you part of the team. It was really cute to see them so hectic out of worry."

"Yeah, it sounds adorable," I mutter. I hear what she's saying but to me it's like the my brain stopped working when she said the boys were, are, worried about me. This is giving me so much confidence that everything I've gone through is making a new chapter, a new chance. This is awesome!

"I'm going to go get some candy, want to come?" Sonya asks as she wanders to the door from my messy bed. I shake my head and smile. Sonya opens the door and turns to me to tell me something. Once she does, Sonya leaves me to stare at the door, a gentle smile on my face thanks to her words.

 _ **"You are most definitely NOT a KND traitor."**_

* * *

 **So, How was that? I know I haven't updated my Zoey story in FOREVER, but hopefully this makes up for it. If you leave a review, that would be great. If you don't, then that just means I'll disappear again for a while. Either option works for me.**

 **The ball of fate is in your hands, creatures of the earth.**

 **Oh yeah, (1)** _"Privacy Peak" **is a name I made up to fit in with the other mountain that Sector V finds the roller blade rink on. Plus, in all honesty, this name sounds like it could actually be a place in the KND universe.**_

 **Hope you liked this one shot.**

 _Peace out Peeps,_

 **Amogirl13**


End file.
